OMG
by loveablechick
Summary: One Shot


"Oh my god, _that's_ it?" Jude asked, laughing loudly. She slapped her knee and blushed furiously. Tommy sat in the other producer's chair, three feet or so away from her, biting the inside of his cheek and nodding.

"That's right, get your laughs," he said, motioning for her to carry on. She did, laughing and wiping tears from her eyes.

"Well, that makes me feel a little ridiculous," Jude said, whisking her bangs out of her face. She looked up to meet Tommy's eyes.

"What?" he asked, smirking after a few seconds of wordless staring. Jude shrugged, innocently. "Oh no," he told her, "You still have to tell me yours."

"I can't believe that you expect me to tell you my hottest sex fantasy after your poor excuse of one. No, not happening," she laughed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?" he asked, throwing his hands up in the air. He laughed as he shook his head, "It's not a poor excuse of a fantasy. It's the truth."

"But that makes no sense! It's not a freaky sex fantasy, it's just screwing a cheap whore," Jude said, pouting. "I expected something more interesting from someone who's been through so many sexcapades. No role-playing? Toys? Foreplay?"

"Nah," Tommy shook his head as he eyed the blonde in front of him. After he returned from New Brunswick they decided to stay friends. Now here they were, back in the studio, laughing like old times. Jude and he were the last two left in the studio and they had somehow branched off from who finished the strawberry pop tarts to secret sex fantasies. She asked for his first and apparently wasn't satisfied with his answer.

"Well, I'm not telling you mine now," Jude told him, defiantly. "No, it makes it seem way embarrassing."

"Jude, c'mon," Tommy pouted.

"No! Because yours definitely didn't count! Yours was _seriously_ just screwing a girl like she's a cheap whore."

"Jude! Stop saying that; that's not it _at all_," he told her, putting a stop to her frustrated ranting.

"How is that not it, Tommy?" she asked, "You want, of all things, to screw a girl with her clothes on. That's all you said. I'm surprised you haven't already done it." She seemed bitter, the way she spoke. Tommy rolled his eyes, tired of her misinterpretations.

"Jude, stop. I actually said that for a reason. I don't mean screw the girl cause she's there. I meant that moment where you see that special someone, and you care about them so much that you can't just look at them. You need to hold them; you need to make them realize how loved and adored they are. You are just so passionate about that person and what you share with them, that you just _need_ to have them right there. You need to hear your name from their lips. You just need…them. It's not about the sex, it's about the passion."

Jude was stunned. She sat in her chair with her jaw pretty much in her lap, staring at him. "_Wow,_" she thought, "_That's actually…sweet. In a really hot way._"

"Your turn," Tommy smirked at her, ignoring her silence to his confession. Jude rolled her eyes, and instead of telling him her fantasy she stood. She walked briskly towards his chair and straddled his lap, grabbing his face between her hands, and kissing him fiercely.

"Fuck me with my clothes on, Quincy," she whispered, taking his bottom lip between her teeth. Tommy groaned as his hands traveled up her back, caressing her shoulder blades. Jude pulled away for air, starting off breathless from his confession, and she continued her kisses along his jaw line.

"Jude…" he started breathlessly, still rubbing her back, "This isn't what friends do." His words came off as a warning, not an objection. Jude just nodded and continued kissing down his neck. Her hands traveled between them, grabbing at his belt. Tommy stopped her and undid it himself, trying to stay focused with Jude nipping behind his ear.

He finally got his dark washed jeans unbuttoned, unzipped, and the leather belt undone. He grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her as he rose from the chair. His leans immediately fell from his hips, slightly, settling around the tops of his knees. He was wearing plain red, plaid boxers underneath, his erection attempting to break through. Jude caught his lips in another kiss as he settled her on the soundboard, reaching her hands through the slit of his boxers and pulling him out, caressing him. "God, I want you so bad," he whispered.

"Tell me you need me," Jude whispered, licking the outer shell of his ear.

"I need you."

"Need me to what?" she asked teasingly.

"Open up for me," Tommy said harshly as he pulled out of her hand, tired of her torments, and reached underneath her skirt, pulling her panties down, and stretching her boy shorts beyond the ability of wearing them again. Jude groaned loudly as his cool finger came in contact with her hot center, and she immediately spread her knees more.

His fingering didn't last long. The way she leaned back on the soundboard, placing her hands behind her, the way she moaned got to him quickly. He pulled his fingers out of her, immediately replacing it with him, himself. Jude gasped, for some reason his entry was different this time. She was dripping wet, and how he moved inside her was completely erotic.

Jude clamped her knees tightly to his hips, letting her feet dangle by his thighs as he moved back and forth within her. The friction of his boxers against her calves sent chills up both of her legs. She watched as his frustratedly gripped her black skirt in his large hands, bunching it up at her hip. She was leaning back slightly, her shirt exposing some of her stomach. This, even though they were being intimate, seemed to tease Tommy and urge him on.

"Oh fuck, Babe," Tommy's raspy voice rang out. Still holding her skirt in his hands he leaned forward and dryly bit her breast through her shirt and bra. Jude lifted one hand to cradle the back of his head. She felt his movements slowing but the passion didn't cease. He wasn't thrusting within her anymore; they were rocking together. Jude swung her legs back and forth to keep up with the leverage of his hips against hers, struggling to keep their bodies as close as possible. Her legs started to swing faster when she approached her orgasm.

Tom felt her struggle and lifted her off of the soundboard. With her feet planted on the ground he removed herself from her center and spun her around, bending her front towards the soundboard. Her skirt peeked up, giving him a look of her ass, making him growl. Jude smirked as she put her hands over the buttons in front of her and rocked back against him. Tommy grabbed her hips and lifted the bottom of his skirt hem, flipping in inside out to rest on her back. He entered her swiftly and Jude gasped the same way she had the first time. This made Tommy smirk and pull out, only to push back in again quickly. "I fucking love that noise you make, Jude," he told her, leaning over her too. His chest was not against her back, his face in her hair. He began to move inside of her like a man possessed, caring about nothing except bringing her again, and again, and again.

Jude boldly reached behind her, grabbing his hands that rested on her hips, and brought them steadily past her stomach and over her still clothed breasts. Tom didn't need to think about it before he squeezed both of them, tightly against her chest, which, in turn, made her arch her back against his chest. "Oh, oh, ohm!" Jude yelled as she came, "Mmm, Tommy…"

"Yeah, Baby?" he grunted, still moving. Jude knew what he wanted.

"Tommy," she repeated his name, "Tommy, oh god, Tommy! Baby!"

"Fuck yeah," he grunted, kissing the back of her neck, giving her goose bumps all over her trembling body. Feeling her body shake while so pressed up against his set him over the edge too, letting his cum settle in her warm center. His knees began to buckle as he helped them both ride out their orgasms with a few more slow thrusts. His hand left her breast to caress her back as he stood upright. He then brought his other hand to gingerly hold her stomach and held her stand also. Jude turned as he tucked himself back into his boxers and zipped up his pants. Jude smoothed out her shirt and skirt, smirking at him the entire time she did so.

"So, you never told me your fantasy," Tommy whispered. He slipped his sunglasses over his eyes and wrapped his arms around Jude's waist, his hands resting on her ass as he pulled her closer into his body.

"I'm still a little embarrassed about telling you," she whispered, smirking at his fallen expression, "But I'll show you if you take me back to your place tonight."

Tommy wasted no time in dragging her out of the studio and into the Viper.


End file.
